


Not Yet

by sallyamongpoison



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, just some fluff, written for prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallyamongpoison/pseuds/sallyamongpoison
Summary: In which, while working opposite schedules, Cullen and Samson steal a few moments alone.Written for the prompt: “a gentle “i love you” whispered after a soft kiss, followed immediately by a stronger kiss"





	Not Yet

They’d been working opposite shifts for six days now. It was one of those weeks where it happened, where their schedules seemed to conspire against them, and thankfully it was almost over. Only another two and they’d have some time off and something a little more forgiving. It only happened every so often, but when it did things were…they weren’t great.

Late afternoons were when their paths crossed most reliably. Sometimes Samson would be gone by the time Cullen got home, but usually he tried to push leaving til the last minute just so he could get a bit of time. Today was one of those days. He’d only been up for about half an hour, which was about how long it took to shower, get dressed, and wolf some food down before making a slightly sad looking sandwich to take for “lunch’ that usually happened somewhere around two in the morning. The late nights left him groggy. He hated having to try to sleep through the day, despite the blackout curtains and white noise machine they’d caved at buying a few months ago. Those helped, but he was never much of one to sleep while the sun was still up. It made the sleep mediocre at best and downright fucking terrible at worst.

The sound of the deadbolt unlocking made him lift his head, and Cullen made his way inside a moment later. He looked tired. Early mornings did that to him, though. Early mornings, long hours, and awful traffic would test anyone’s patience. He was scowling a bit when he opened the door, but seemed to brighten when he saw Samson still sitting at the table.

“You haven’t left yet?” Cullen asked, and looked down at his watch. Yes, he was going to be late, and he didn’t so much care about that. There were things that were worth it.

Samson shrugged, “Not like I’m going to be missing anything,” and grinned a bit. Cullen’s smile was damned infectious when he turned it on him like that.

He got up out of the chair, and they both crossed the small living room to meet in the middle. A kiss, one that was at first quick and gentle, then another that stretched out for a long moment. He’d never admit it, but those always made his stomach do a few extra flips. It was like someone dumped warm honey into his veins, and it left him unable to move for just a second. Not that he wanted to.

“Two more days,” Cullen sighed, and Samson wound his arms around Cullen’s neck so he could pull him closer.

They stayed like that for a little longer. These kinds of days demanded that kind of thing. It wasn’t forever, though, and they both knew that. It was just getting through the grind together and making sure they took some time to recover afterward. That was the trick. That, and stealing little moments just like this to hold them over until they could actually spend more time together.

Samson leaned in and kissed him again. This time he meant for it to be the goodbye kiss so he could grab his shit and go, but when he went to pull away there was something left. Cullen breathed in, and he heard the man whisper “I love you” to him. They didn’t say it often, not…not maybe as much as they should have, but when Cullen did Samson felt it all the way down his spine and from the tops of his ears to his toes. That voice was soft and warm, a bit sad, and he didn’t want to go. Not yet.

They kissed again, something deeper and more heated. Not as though they were about to fall into bed together, but heated in a much deeper way. It was like their souls were warmed a bit by that. And Samson had never been able to say no when Cullen made him feel like a warmer, better version of himself. He held him tightly, let the kiss linger until they needed to breathe, and when he finally moved away he smiled again.

“Love you too, Cullen,” Samson said, and let one hand brush against the back of Cullen’s neck.

In the end, he’d been almost half an hour late because he just couldn’t quite bring himself to leave. Ah well. It was worth all the ‘not yet’s in the world if it meant he got another five minutes with Cullen.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr! @sallyamongpoison


End file.
